memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Braxton
Captain Braxton was a Starfleet officer from the 29th century. Braxton was first encountered by the in 2373, when his timeship, the Aeon, arrived in the Delta Quadrant. Braxton claimed that Voyager had been responsible for the destruction of the Sol system in the 29th century, and had traveled back to prevent that occurrence – by destroying Voyager. Voyager was able to disrupt Braxton's systems, however, and the Aeon was pulled into an unstable temporal rift, and crash-landed on Earth in 1967. Braxton was able to beam away before impact, but was unable to retrieve the timeship, which fell into the hands of Henry Starling. When Voyager arrived in Earth orbit in 1996, they discovered Braxton living homeless on the streets of Los Angeles. Poor treatment at the hands of the 20th century authorities had left him paranoid and aggressive – blaming Voyager for his predicament. Braxton informed Captain Janeway of his deduction that, if Starling were to use the timeship to travel to the 29th century without properly recalibrating the ship's temporal matrix, then that could have been the cause of the temporal explosion which destroyed Earth's solar system. The crew of Voyager was able to prevent this future by destroying the Aeon with a manually-launched photon torpedo just before Starling entered the temporal rift. Shortly afterwards, Voyager encountered another temporal rift, created by Captain Braxton, who had traveled in the Aeon from the now-restored future, where the explosion never occurred. Having detected Voyager s anomalous presence in the 20th century, Braxton had traveled back in time to escort Voyager back to their proper place and time. ( ) Voyager next encountered Captain Braxton in 2376, when the ship was mysteriously destroyed by a temporal disruptor. Seven of Nine was recovered from the doomed vessel by Braxton, now commanding the . Braxton sent Seven back to 2371 and 2372 in an attempt to track down and apprehend the temporal criminal responsible. It was discovered that Braxton himself was responsible for the incident, having succumbed to temporal psychosis at an undetermined future point, and vowed to avenge himself on Voyager – citing his exile on 20th century Earth and subsequent relief of duty and mandated rehabilitation as his motive. At least two versions of Braxton from different points in the timeline were recovered by the Relativity, and Braxton's first officer, Ducane, stated that these two – plus the unaffected Braxton, who had been arrested for crimes he was going to commit – would be temporally integrated prior to standing trial. The temporal disruptor was recovered, and the destruction of Voyager was averted. ( ) Background Allan G. Royal portrayed Braxton in "Future's End," with Bruce McGill taking the role in "Relativity." It is unclear exactly how the later Braxton remembers being trapped on Earth. However, given the continued existence of The Doctor's emitter and the fact that Voyager continues to orbit Earth in 1996 rather than revert to the Delta Quadrant, it seems likely that the Braxton who was trapped for thirty years also continued to exist. One can speculate that he was picked up and underwent temporal integration with the second Braxton before returning to duty. de:Braxton it:Braxton Category:Humans Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Time travelers